Øresundsbron
by Sarhian
Summary: Esto es una historia alternativa que narra desde la primera persona de Dinamarca. A parte de todos los nórdicos hacen aparición mas de los personajes, el último en salir ha sido Holanda.
1. Mirada vacía

Hoy, como todos estos últimos días, mis pasos me llevaron frente a Oresund involuntariamente... cada vez que pasaba alli me quedaba mirando hacia el puente y me preguntaba ¿Se puede saber que se me ha perdido alli?

Desde aquel día mi vida ni la de ninguna de mis hermanos fue la misma.

-¿Vuelves a estar aqui, Dinamarca?-

Me quité los cascos que conectaban a mi reproductor, en los que sonaban una canción recomendada por un amigo europeo. No quise contestar...

-¿Piensas que fue un error?-

-No, en absoluto... pero nunca quise que esto acabara asi.-

-Estamos juntos, es lo que importa.-

-Quizas... tengas razón.- No podía negarselo... siendo el idiota de cinco hermanos.

Cerré mis ojos al paso de una ráfaga de viento cargada de memorias que movia mis cabellos, peinados de una manera que, solían decir, que desafiaba la gravedad. Mi mente, manifestada como una figura de mi mismo corriendo entre campos de margaritas, sus pétalos flotaban mostrandome cada una de las imagenes que componían mis recuerdos... y me paré a pensar en el principio de esta historia mientras sostenía la mano de mi amante, que vino a buscarme.

Recuerdo que solo hizo unos pocos meses de este acontecimiento. Sve y Tino seguian con sus aventuras de "marido y mujer" o como ellos quisieran llamarlas y yo estaba entre dos crios que no mostraban expresión alguna hasta que llegaba la hora de menospreciarme.

Y yo era el rey...

En verdad me sentía ese impar de los cinco que éramos y mas despues de todas las discusiones que tuvimos Sve y yo que, acabamos rompiendo la familia por no entendernos. Por mucho que Noru me diga que fue mi culpa y que dos no discuten si uno no quiere, el estúpido sueco era quien provocaba la situación para que sucediera.

Despues de tormentos, cervezas y pocas ganas de sonreir, ese dia estuve dispuesto a reconciliarme con él.

Sostuve el teléfono entre una de mis manos, colocandome el auricular en la oreja, con la otra mano toqué las teclas con determinación y enredé el cablecito entre uno de mis dedos cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba mirando, nada mas y nada menos que Noru. Su expresión seguia siendo la misma, esa actitud me solía poner nervioso.

Noruega quizas era el mas cercano para mi o quien mas se dejaba, mejor dicho. Islandia siempre estuvo en su mundo, ni siquiera miraba a la cara cuando te hablaba, en cambio con Noru todo era distinto. A su manera, el me apoyaba y me escuchaba... en aquellas ocasiones podía decir incluso que me gustaba y sentía algo por él. Lo malo es que despues, cuando mostraba alguna de sus emociones se enfadaba y de repente yo me volvía el culpable de todo. Me crispaba los nervios cuando hacía eso.

-Estate contento, voy a llamarle, haremos las paces y volveremos a ser una familia feliz.-

Noruega no contestó.

-Asi podrás de dejarme echar las cosas en cara y centrarte en otras víctimas.-

Giró su cabeza, haciendose el inocente, yo ya estaba algo enfadado.

-Y ya te librarás del pesado de Dinamarca para un largo tie...- Algo en ese momento me sorprendió, no se si fue el hecho de que Noru sostenía el cable del teléfono, desconectado, no se si fue aquel dedo que se posó en mis labios o que, en algun momento, mostró algun atisbo de determinación, y pude verlo en sus ojos que, normalmente estaban vacíos.

-Cállate.- Me dijo, serio. De las pocas veces que hablaba resultaba muy desagradable. -Has hablado demasiado.-

-Pe... pero...-

-Dije que te callaras.-

-¿Y la...?-

-No quiero que llames.-

Espera... ¿que? ¿Se puede saber a que vino eso? ¿Tanta culpabilidad de "tu destrozaste nuestra armonía" y ahora esto?

-¿Y que hago...?-

-Que te calles... y nada mas.- Noruega separó el dedo de mis labios, acariciandolo con suavidad aun con sus guantes puestos.

La distancia entre nosotros dos se acortaba y empecé a sonreir de puro nervio.

-Q...que...-

-Shhh...-

En aquel entonces no comprendí la situación hasta mas adelante...

Noru agarró mi corbata negra, contemplandola con indiferencia durante unos segundos. Su mirada siempre me resultó un dedo acusador, el mazo de un juez que hacía firme su sentencia, si algo no le gustaba, lo sabrías y aunque no lo pensaras, te desharías de ello solo para que no te volviera a mirar asi.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente tiré esa corbata a la basura.

Tiró de ella y yo me sentí falto de aire, no tuve mas remedio que dejarme llevar a su voluntad, que posó mis labios sobre los suyos y me robó un corto beso que no me supo a nada.

-No llames.- Susurró, pude notas incluso como salian las palabras de su boca por la cercanía que había entre nosotros.

Mi cuerpo se relajó contra la pared y me vi encerrado por alguien más débil, más bajo y menor que yo. Encerrado y sometido a su voluntad por el hecho de que mis sentimientos me quitaron todas las ganas de tener orgullo y oponer resistencia, pues perdí la cuenta de días en los que había deseado probar sus labios.

Clavó sus ojos sin expresión en mis orbes azules que rebosaban vida, como siempre. Lentamente cerró sus parpados mientras se acercaba a mi y entrelazó sus manos con las mias. Cuando el agarre finalizó volvió a besarme mas intensamente.

Pero sus besos eran tan vacíos como su mirada.


	2. Coraje

Tras aquel beso, Noruega clavó su fria mirada en mi asustado rostro... obviamente estaba aterrorizado por lo que pudiera suceder ya que no sabía si estaba jugando conmigo, si iba enserio y sobretodo, temía por las reacciones de los demás.

No fui capaz de decir ni una palabra y simplemente me quedé mirándole con cara de estúpido. Él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que en ese momento podía jugar y hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y yo seguiria teniendo ese gesto de completo gilipollas puesto en mi cara, sin decir nada, sin rechistar, lo que viene siendo básicamente que sería su perrito.

Noru deslizó sus manos con suavidad desde mi pecho, pasando por mis hombros y finalmente rodeó mi cuello, aun con los guantes puestos, como si le repugnara tocarme. Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarme a mi oido para decirme una frase que me desconcertó.

-Las cosas estan bien como están.-

-Pero... tu me reprochabas por...-

-Te reprocho por que eres idiota.- Gracias Noruega... Lo que me faltaba en ese momento.

Siempre odiaba con todo mi ser la manera que tenía para despreciarme, pero despues de que me besara las cosas eran muy diferentes ¿Me quería? ¿Me odiaba? No me quedaba claro.

Quizas en el siguiente movimiento me pasé, pero le dí semejante empujón que lo tiré de culo al suelo y de nuevo mi orgullo, como si hubiera regresado de vacaciones, volvió a meterse en cabeza y me hizo decir quizas, un par de frases coherentes.

-¡Odio que me trates asi!-

Volvió a girar la cabeza fingiendo incredulidad, su expresión seguía inalterable... eso hizo que yo apretara los puños con fuerza por la rabia que me daba no poder desahogarme aun más.

-Me menosprecias, me ridiculizas y aun asi pretendes que siga lamiendote el culo como un perrito faldero, pero se acabó Noruega. Es hora de que empieces a respetarme.- Esa fue... la primera vez que me enfadé en toda mi vida. -Siempre me haces sentir la peor persona de este mundo...-

Pude ver de reojo como las pupilas de Noru se dilataban por el asombro que producían mis palabras, aun seguía en el suelo donde se escuchó un goteo como si un grifo estuviera estropeado... básicamente eran mis lágrimas de ira. Quizas él se sorprendió o se asustó por ver como mi actitud que había llevado toda mi vida había cambiado en solo unos minutos. Yo no levanté la cabeza en ningun momento.

En ese instante, Noru tomó mi mano y se levantó del piso sin decir absolutamente nada, simplemente caminó y me llevó con él, no supe donde hasta que paramos y me soltó para darme un suave empujón hacia la cama, la indirecta me quedó bastante clara, asi que me senté. Me tomó por la barbilla y levanto mi cabeza... mirandome desde arriba.

¿Superioridad?

-Nunca te había visto llorar.-

-Es que... nunca he llorado.-

-Es mi culpa...-

No quise contestar a eso, claro que era su culpa, maldita sea.

Al ver que no decía nada, se sentó sobre mi a horcajadas, nunca en la vida nuestros cuerpos habían estado tan pegados. Noruega mordió uno de sus dedos para sacarse el primer guante de la mano e hizo lo mismo con el otro, despues sostuvo mi cara, sus manos eran suaves y quizas femeninas, pero era un tacto fino y cálido que lo hacían una agradable sensación en mis húmedas mejillas. Pasó sus pulgares bajo mis azulados ojos y secó mis lágrimas de esa manera.

-Beklager...-

Sus ojos en ese momento se veian llenos de compasión y arrepentimiento hacia mi persona por la discusión anteriormente sucedida, por haberme herido y sobretodo por ser el causante de mi primer llanto.

-Pero... por favor, no llames.-

-No te entiendo...-

-Te quiero solo para mi, deja las cosas como están.-

-¿Y por que me...?- ¿Que había dicho? No entendí nada.

-No puedo decir esto con Ice delante... lo comprender ¿Verdad?- No, no lo comprendía. -Él quiere que volvamos a ser los cinco... pero yo quiero que seamos tu y yo.-

No sabía si eso fue producto de un golpe en mi cabeza y esto era el sueño de un comatoso. En aquel entonces tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle... Que si me estaba tomando el pelo, que si de verdad me quería, que si solo disimulaba para tener a Islandia contento. Pero al abrir la boca volvió a callarme con un beso y yo no podía reprimirlo mas porque le quería.

Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, subiendo uno de mis brazos por su espalda y tomé su nuca para profundizar mas ese beso e introducir mi lengua dentro. Me llamaba mucho la atención que estuviera asi... sentado sobre mi... en una postura donde a cada movimiento nos acabábamos rozando y para colmo en una cama. La indirecta estaba clara.

Pero aun había un fallo.

¿Si me quería para él por que no me había dicho aun que me amaba?

Entre besos y caricias, me sentí el juguete nuevo de un niño caprichoso con piel de porcelana.


	3. El principio del fin

Tras miles de noches solitarias en mi cama pensando en este momento, por fin había llegado la ocasión de sacarlo de mi perturbada mente y hacerlo realidad, aunque aun asi sentía que faltaba algo. De momento eliminaría cualquier pensamiento negativo de mi cabeza y me centraría en lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi experiencia no era poca, asi que sabía bastante bien como moverme, mi intriga en aquel entonces era si Noru era novato, por si acaso mis movimientos procurarían ser suaves, aunque mis curiosas manos estaban impacientes por recorrer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo tan... ¿Infantil?

Cuando le ponía ese adjetivo me sentía un pedófilo... pero era cierto.

Hice el amago de despojarle de sus ropas que cubrian su pecho y Noruega entendió mi intención, rompiendo el beso y alzando los brazos, asi fue mas fácil sacarselo y observar durante unos segundos antes de devorarle el torso por completo, estaba desatado, ansioso y quería que mi lengua no se dejara ni un lugar por explorar.

-Den... quiero que m-me hagas... solo tuyo.-

En el momento en el que dijo eso, su rostro estaba sonrojado, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y mi lengua, que estaba lamiendo su pecho, se sintió golpeada por su corazón, que fue la primera vez que sentí que latía.

Noru se limitó a abrazarme la cabeza fuerte para que yo siguiera lamiendo, e hice caso a su deseo mientras que yo me servía de su cuerpo con libertad. Toqué sus cabellos, su espalda e introduje mis manos dentro de su ropa, tocándole el trasero sin ningun pudor. Ya que en ese momento, la vergüenza había quedado al otro lado de la puerta.

Empecé a sentir molesta mi ropa y esa postura tenía que cambiar, sin ningun cuidado me lo quité de encima, aprovechando lo poco que pesaba y lo empujé con, quizas algo de violencia, a la cama, aquel acto le hizo sonreir sensualmente. Con esa imagen frente a mi, me quité la camisa ignorando el orden de los botones, pues tiré de uno de los extremos y arranqué la mitad de los botones. Con mi cuerpo despejado, volvi a pegarme a él y le besé de una manera que era digna de película pornográfica.

Lentamente perdía el uso de razón a la ausencia de sangre en mi cabeza, que bajaba hasta endurecer aquella parte de mi cuerpo a la que le iba a hacer trabajar, Noruega noto ese hecho, era normal, estabamos pegadisimos ¿Como lo supe? Cuando bajó su mano ignorando mi firme torso y me agarró el sexo me hice una idea de que se dio cuenta, aunque no le disgustó, es mas, metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón para tocar mi erección. Yo ya estaba loco y mi pantalón a punto de rebentar, por lo que me levanté para almenos quitarmelo.

-Noru, no puedo mas...- Dije mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Está tan dura... Den...- Él tambien bajaba sus pantalones, tirandolos al otro extremo de la habitación. A mi me temblaban las manos al ver que Noruega cada vez estaba mas desnudo. Pero algo me desquició por completo, algo que nunca olvidaré. Cuando quise darme cuenta, en el tiempo que yo me había bajado los pantalones, estaba a cuatro patas en frente de mi atontada expresión. -Quiero que la metas ya...-

-¿Que?- Gran respuesta la mia.

-¡Métemela! Así seré tuyo... y tu serás mio.- La idea no me disgustaba... pero he de reconocer que el que me diera órdenes era perturbador.

-Noru... ¿Asi sin mas?-

-Si... s-se que va a doler... pero yo me aguanto... Quiero que me lo hagas...-

Dicho y hecho, no me iba a negar. Bajé mi ropa interior hasta las rodillas, lo que consideré suficiente y con cuidado posé mi miembro en su entrada, la cual era evidente que estuviera cerrada, asi que me abriría paso a la fuerza. Había goteado un poco de semen entre lo que me había tocado por lo que ya resbalaría un poco. Tragué saliva y empujé con lentitud. Noruega mordía el cojín para acallar su dolor.

-Tranquilo... solo es el principio.-

Seguí abriendome paso dentro de él como si, de algun modo, nos conectaramos. Apretaba, pero estaba caliente como el resto de su cuerpo, aunque doliera un poco esto me excitó bastante, pero él no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien. En una idea, agarré su pene y empecé a masturbarlo lentamente, lo que causó que gimiera aun con la tela metida en la boca.

Su cuerpo siguió dilatandose al seguir mis acciones, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite, no podía seguir teniendo cuidado. En aquel entonces quise decir "te aguantas, Noruega" antes de hacerlo pero no era el momento, simplemente lo hice, terminé de metersela de un solo golpe y pude escuchar un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Shhh, lo dificil ya está... te prometo que esto te va a gustar mucho.-

Comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente para ir penetrandole, mis primeras gotas de semen lubricaron su recto y poco a poco me movía con mucha mas soltura. Mi mano se movió mas rápido, masturbando a mi actual amante, quien tuvo que sacarse el cojín de la boca por la falta de aire.

-Aaah... ya d-duele... menos.-

-¿Verdad? Ahora si te va a gustar.-

Su manera de gemir era excitante, no se cortaba, no se reprimia, se relamía los labios cada dos por tres y miraba mi rostro que aparentaba furia por la fuerza que usaba al meterla en aquella estrechez que, por mucho que dilatara seguía siendo pequeño.

-Asi Den... mmmm d-dame mas fuerte...-

Él había enloquecido, como yo, que estaba desatado, le penetré con mas fuerza al escucharle suplicar mientras seguia masturbandole a gran velocidad. Noru seguía gimiendo bastante alto, lo que me llevó a pensar que quizas Ice se enteraría.

-Den... aaah... la t-tienes tan grande... me encanta.-

Sumandole los elogios a todo lo anterior, era un cocktail explosivo. Finalmente Noruega era mio, tras años de espera, de golpes, de faltas de respeto, era mio. Segui empujandole fuerte, a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

-Noru... eres mio...-

-S-si... todo tuyo ng...-

-Me voy a... a...- Ni siquiera pude terminar mi frase cuando empecé a llenarle con mi semen. Quizas el calor que Noruega sentía dentro de él hizo que tambien se corriese, llenando mi mano de su blanco esperma que, mas tarde llevaría a mi boca para saborearlo.

Noruega era mio, definitivamente.


	4. Bajo la lluvia

Seguia lamiendo mi mano como un animal en plena limpieza mientras que Norge se tumbaba en la cama, dandome la espalda. Tuve la libertad de contemplar cada detalle de su cuerpo y darme cuenta de muchas cosas, como su delgadez o lo pequeño que resultaba sin ropa.

Queria decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras, ya que, siempre suponía que si se diera esta ocasión, nos quedaríamos en la cama abrazados diciendo lo mucho que nos queríamos, o eso era lo que sucedía en mis sueños con aquellos marcos floreados que me indicaban que eso no era real, ni mucho menos. Ademas, a parte del detalle de las flores faltaba algo, y es que no me había dicho que me quería.

Y yo tampoco se lo dije...

-Noru... te quiero.-

Esperé la respuesta de sus labios, un beso, un abrazo, cualquier señal, pero solo me miró de reojo como si quisiera aniquilarme con esa mirada, entonces me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

Al intento de replicarle cualquier cosa, la mas mínima, mi voz quiso dejarme en ridículo, con la boca abierta y los pensamientos en mi cabeza, sin emitir ningun sonido.

¿Ahora que? Él seguía sin hacer nada y me sentía frustrado, mi pecho me estaba apretando y mi cabeza se notaba helada, durante un momento no sentí que mis ojos se volvían hacia arriba, dejando todo mi espacio en blanco pero, el hecho de que casi me caia al suelo de boca me hizo volver en si. Había muerto, sin duda, yo sentí que me acababa de matar.

Con mi mano medianamente limpia, decidí volver a vestirme con lo que tenía puesto antes, prescindiendo de colocarme la corbata y, sin decir nada, quise salir de esa habitación a la que no quería volver durante un tiempo. Antes de dar un paso noté como una mano se enganchaba en mi pantalón, era fácil saber de quien era, decidí no volver la mirada.

-¿Te vas?-

-Si, solo un momento.-

-¿A donde?-

-A respirar algo de aire.-

-Den... escucha...-

Al fin, al fin iba a decirme esas dos palabras por las que llevaba esperando desde que le conocí y mas aun, desde que... hice lo que hice, volví la mirada hacia atras con la sonrisa mas dulce que pude tener. -¿Si?-

-Compra leche.- Eso no era exáctamente lo que quería escuchar... ni por asomo. Volví a mirar hacia el frente e hice el amago de seguir andando, Noru finalmente me soltó.

-Esta bien.-

Ignorando todo lo que había por delante, caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, como si me faltara el aire dentro de esa casa donde estábamos los tres. Cuando estuve en la calle dí una gran bocanada de aire helado, aquel día nevaba, como la mayoría de ellos. Echaba de menos mi hogar, mi tranquilidad, mi soledad. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para volver a recluirme.

Miré hacia el cielo, era una noche nublada, ni siquiera podía ver las estrellas o la luna, era una noche vacía, como la mirada de Noruega. Contemplando esa profunda inmensidad recordé algunas palabras que me llamaron bastante la atención, pensé con detenimiento en la situación y no tenía sentido alguno.

Mi cara empezaba a notarse mojada, no precisamente por los copos que se derretían con el ardor de mi piel, eran las lágrimas de sentirme como la mierda mas miserable del mundo entero, de haber sido utilizado tan fácilmente después de mostrar algo de caracter, de haber sido un completo gilipollas por haberle dado una oportunidad a lo que yo creia que era amor.

Eso no era amor, me negaba a creerlo.

Tras volver la vista hacia la casa, la luz de aquel cuarto se había apagado y me sentí aun mas menospreciado, mi vaso había colmado no por varias gotas, sino por una cascada de agua, y con ese sentimiento eché a correr entre la niebla sin rumbo alguno. Yo no quería estar ahi y volver a mirarle a la cara.

No se cuanto tiempo me pase corriendo, varios minutos seguramente, no se hacia donde fui pero llegue a un parque infantil donde decidí sentarme en uno de los frios y mojados bancos para reflexionar un poco. Posé mis codos sobre los muslos y, curvando un poco la espalda, sostuve mi cabeza con las manos para continuar con mi llanto, generando miles de preguntas que no tenían respuesta que me conformara.

-Nunca imaginé que en mi vida te viera asi, que pena que este día llegara.- Alguien habló cerca de mi, asomé mi cabeza de el escondite que producían mis manos y ahi estaba él.

Vistiendo con ropa ligera, ni siquiera llevaba una bufanda, sus blancos cabellos se confundían con el ambiente, su piel tan suave y pálida como la de su hermano, la diferencia entre ellos dos es que sus ojos mostraban compasión y amabilidad. Cargaba en su mano una bolsa con un par de bricks de leche y Mr Puffin en la cabeza, como un sombrero.

-Ice... siento que me veas asi.-

Islandia curvó sus labios, sonriendo dulcemente y acarició mi húmeda mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Se sentó a mi lado y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita con regalices, invitandome a uno, acepté el detalle y lo sostuve entre mis frios dedos para, mas tarde llevarmelo a la boca.

-Hablemos, Den.-

Gracias, muchisimas gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien en aquel momento.


	5. El idiota

Mientras un incómodo silencio predominaba en el ambiente, saboreaba el dulce que Ice me había dado, haciendolo recorrer cada cavidad de mi boca y finalmente tragué, a partir de aquel entonces la suerte del regaliz no iba a ser buena.

En fin... era el momento de hablar, y que mejor modo para comenzarlo que diciendo lo siguiente:

-Soy un idiota.-

-Desde luego que lo eres.- Gracias Islandia...

-Yo pensaba que... creia que... que me amaba... que al final algo podía ser posible pero...-

-Y quizas Noru te ame, pero él no quiere reconocerlo.-

-¿Por que haría eso? Le correspondo...-

-Quizas deteste estar enamorado de un idiota.- Esa última frase me dio que pensar.

Sabía que mi imagen al resto de las personas no era de las mejores, pero pensaba que, almenos en el fondo, supondrían que yo era otra clase de persona, que fingía ser un idiota pero que por dentro era una persona inteligente ¡Y desde luego que lo soy!

Lo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza era que daba vergüenza ajena.

-Den, si quieres mi opinión haz algo sensato por una vez en tu vida.-

-Estuve a punto... de hacerlo...-

-Pues vuelve a coger el teléfono y lláma a Berwald a una hora mas prudente.- Vaya, sabía que era inteligente pero nunca llegué a pensar que lograría leerme hasta los pensamientos... Abrí los ojos y miré con asombro su rostro, que rebosaba seguridad en sus palabras. En aquel momento si que parecía un tonto.

-¿Como sabías que...?-

-Te vi dar vueltas con el auricular de un lado a otro durante toda la semana, sabía que algo te comía la cabeza y no hay que ser muy listo para saberlo.- Premio, pero llevaba mas tiempo pensandolo, quería volver a tener junta a mi familia y, sobretodo, quería una sonrisa de Noruega dándome las gracias, pero algo no encajaba.

-¿Y porque Noru... viendo que hacía algo con cabeza... no quiso que lo hiciera?-

-Eso es... algo que no puedo explicarte, lo siento, no se que le impulsó a hacerlo.-

Nos volvimos a quedar callados, Islandía seguia comiendo y yo me dediqué a pensar en las razones que impulsaría a Noru a seguir haciendome quedar como un tonto... es cierto, no admitiría que amaba a un idiota pero se negaba a dejarme cambiar esa apariencia. Me amaba y a la vez no, me tenía, literalmente, comiendo de su mano... Lo que me llevó a pensar que, simplemente, quería una mascota que no pensara por si misma.

-Detesto las conclusiones que estoy sacando.- Dije mientras me levantaba, hoy tenía otro viaje que hacer.

-No volverás a dormir ¿verdad?-

-No, pero en cuanto vuelva llamaré por teléfono a Berwald le guste a Noruega o no.- Islandia sonrió al ver mi acto de determinación y palmeó mi espalda dos veces, deseandome suerte e introdujo un par de dulces en mi bolsillo.

Realmente... era la persona mas agradable del mundo, a la par que inexpresiva.

Yo tenía un destino mas que visitar, algo que solía hacer siempre que no soportaba el peso del mundo, un lugar donde no importaba lo que cargaba, ya que podía librarme de ello al cruzar el umbral de esa puerta.

Tras caminar varios kilómetros toqué una de las puertas, mi rostro se veía cansado y seguro que él en cuanto me viera sabría perfectamente porque.

-¡ABRE TU! ¡A MI NO ME SALE DE LAS PELOTAS!- Tan agradable como siempre.

-¡ESTOY OCUPADA! ¡MUEVE TU CULO!- Anda... asi que su hermana estaba de visita... siempre viene bien tener una opinión femenina y, para ser sinceros, esa belleza alegraba la vista, a parte de que siempre se mostraba feliz de verme.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, a continuación los cerrojos, el pomo y al abrir un poco, una nube de humo golpeó en mi cara, detras de aquella niebla estaba, quizas, mi mejor amigo.

-¡Eh! ¡Den! Vaya mierda de cara me traes...-

Su expresión malhumorada era la misma que la de siempre, estaba fumando de su pipa, de la que mas tarde me dejaría fumar a mi y su cresta estaba peinada con cuidado. Alzó una de las cejas al ver mi expresión y palmeó mi hombro con algo de fuerza.

- Hey Holanda...-

-Hoy tengo a la pesada de mi hermana, pero va a "salir con las chicas"- La manera en la que dijo eso me hizo reirme, pero cuando uno de los zapatos de Bélgica golpeó la cabeza de Holanda terminé por carcajearme.

Necesitaba esto.


End file.
